She's The Man (PG)
Outline Of The Movie She's the Man is a 2006 American romantic comedy film directed by Andy Fickman, inspired by William Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night. The film stars Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey and Vinnie Jones. Plot Viola Hastings is a high school soccer player at Cornwall, which has just cut its girls' soccer team. After her request to join the boys team is refused by the misogynistic coach, she finds a way to play for Cornwall's rival, Illyria. Viola's twin brother, Sebastian, is supposed to enter Illyria as a new student, and since he is instead going to a contest in London with his fledgling band, Sebastian asks Viola to cover for him by telling the school that he is sick and each of their parents (who are divorced) thinks that he is staying with the other. Viola instead decides to pass herself off as Sebastian and join the boys' soccer team at Illyria. She hopes to beat the Cornwall team and humiliate her cocky and sexist goalie ex-boyfriend, Justin who plays for the rival team. With the help of her stylist friend Paul and her girlfriends, Viola becomes the quirky "Sebastian". At Illyria, Viola's roommate is Duke Orsino, a good-looking striker on the soccer team. Tryouts see Viola assigned to second string, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, "Sebastian's" lab partner, Olivia, develops a crush on him, which frustrates Duke, who likes Olivia. In exchange for "Sebastian's" help in getting Olivia's attention, Duke agrees to put in extra soccer practice time with him. Coach Dinklage eventually moves "Sebastian" up to first string, and he is delighted. “Sebastian” is reminded, by a message from his mother, about the Junior League carnival that the siblings promised to attend. Due to the fact that Duke’s mother is also a part of the Junior League, he must go as well. “Sebastian” is forced to switch between herself (Viola) and Sebastian the whole time, while trying to avoid her mother and Monique so that she is not discovered as impersonating her brother. Viola is trying to run around and do both her and her brother’s jobs at the carnival. Duke misses his chance with Olivia when her shift is up at the kissing booth. He is not disappointed by her replacement, who turns out to be “Sebastian’s” sister, Viola. Duke and Viola meet for the first time and exchange their kiss at the kissing booth, only to be interrupted by Viola’s ex-boyfriend, Justin. Duke and Justin get into a fight and decide they will finish the battle on the soccer field. Duke realizes he might be crushing not only on Olivia, but on Viola as well. Olivia goes on a date with Duke to make "Sebastian" jealous, remaining far more interested in him than in Duke. Encouraged by Viola, she decides to go directly to Sebastian and tell him how she feels. The plot becomes complicated when the real Sebastian returns from London a day early. When he arrives at Illyria, Olivia runs up and kisses him. Duke, seeing this, believes his roommate has betrayed him and after arguing with "Sebastian" kicks him out. Viola stays in Eunice's room and oversleeps, causing the real Sebastian to wind up on the field playing in what should be his sister's spot in the next day's much-anticipated game against Cornwall. Principal Gold (David Cross), who has been told of Viola's impersonating Sebastian by two students, Monique and Malcolm, halts the game and informs the crowd that Sebastian is a girl. The real Sebastian being present instead, he proves himself to be male by pulling down his shorts and exposing his g*nitals off-screen. At half-time, Viola explains the situation to Sebastian and they switch places again. Later on in the game Viola explains that she has been impersonating her brother, finally convincing Duke and everyone else by showing them her br*asts (again, off screen). The coach agrees to let Viola keep playing anyway, sternly informing the Cornwall coach that Illyria doesn't discriminate based on gender and he calls out the coach for his sexist ways. Illyria wins the game on a penalty kick when Viola scores a goal (after a save and then pass from Duke) past her ex-boyfriend, Justin. Everyone at Illyria celebrates their victory over Cornwall, except for Duke who is hurt at Viola's deception. She invites Duke to her debutante ball. They meet in a garden and head to the Debutante ball, where they are introduced, come on stage, and kiss. At the end of the film, Viola and Duke are shown playing on the soccer team of Illyria a year later, both on the first string. They are both laughing in practice and that is when the film ends. Cast Amanda Bynes as Viola/Amanda Hastings viola.jpg|Viola sebastian.jpg|Sebastian Hastings duke.jpg|Duke Orisno olivia.jpg|Olivia Lennox principal gold.jpg|Principal Horatio Gold coach dinkliage.jpg|Coach Dinklage monique.jpg|Monique Valentine Roger.jpg|Roger daphne.jpg|Daphne justin.jpg|Justin Drayton Paul Antonio.jpg|Paul Antonio kia.jpg|Kia yvonne.jpg|Yvonne malcom.jpg|Malcolm Feste Coach Pistonek.jpg|Coach Pistonek toby.jpg|Toby andrew.jpg|Andrew eunice.jpg| Eunice Bates Channing Tatum as Duke Orsino Laura Ramsey as Olivia Lennox James Kirk as Sebastian Hastings David Cross as Principal Horatio Gold Vinnie Jones as Coach Dinklage Alex Breckenridge as Monique Valentine John Pyper-Ferguson as Roger Julie Hagerty as Daphne Robert Hoffman as Justin Drayton Jonathan Sadowski as Paul Antonio Amanda Crew as Kia Jessica Lucas as Yvonne James Snyder as Malcolm Feste Robert Torti as Coach Pistonek Brandon Jay McLaren as Toby Clifton MaCabe Murray as Andrew Emily Perkins as Eunice Bates Robert Capron as Himself Category:Romantic Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:PG Category:Sport Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship Category:Drama